


Kiss Cam

by kettlepillow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: BAFTA Awards, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Taron get picked by the BAFTA Awards' Kiss Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this after seing DiCaprio and Co. kiss for BAFTA's Kiss Cam this year.
> 
> You can watch it here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3-dmo5PrDE
> 
> No beta. Just a plot bunny.

‘One of the wonderful things that America has given to us along so many other things is the Kiss Cam.’ Stephen Fry’s tuxedo shimmers as he moves. ‘Common at basketball games and things like that. I’m sure you’ve seen it.’  
Taron grins. It’s Valentine’s Day. Of course they’d incorporate something special to celebrate.  
‘So if you look at the screen now, you should see that I’m being enveloped by a big heart’  
Laughter.   
Glancing at Colin Firth is always a risky thing. Especially tonight, with him sitting next to Taron in a crisp suit and his eyes reflecting all the lights in the hall as he smiles.  
‘Now if someone were next to me, I’d have to kiss them. And I’d be encouraged by the commentator.’ Stephen gestures. ‘But it’s Valentine’s Day and it’s up to you out there. So which two love birds will our Valentine’s heart embrace?’  
The heart chooses Cuba Gooding Jr. and Stanley Tucci first.  
As they kiss everybody cheers. Including Taron’s mother, sitting on her son’s other side.  
Cuba smooches the other man’s bald forehead, and Taron can’t help but think of Mark Strong for a split second. He misses their banter.  
The heart moves on to Maggie Smith and Leonardo DiCaprio. Once again a wave of applause rushes over them.  
Taron leans into Colin’s space, watching the two of them embrace.  
‘Lucky woman.’   
Colin just rolls his eyes over dramatic.   
‘What?’ Playing along the younger man pouts. ‘Look at him!’  
Julianne Moore and Bryan Cranston are followed by Rebel Wilson and Eddie Izzard.   
And Taron can’t stop laughing at their passionate performances. If this is normal, he’s glad to be part of the film industry.  
‘Time for one more pair.’ Announces Stephen.

Time stands still for an awfully long heartbeat. Euphoria is gone and suddenly he wants to evaporate.

It’s Colin and him. On screen. Inside the frame.

He knows he’s blushing crimson and takes back everything about wanting to be part of this.  
‘Britain’s hottest new comer and the man who certainly helped him *come new*. Taron Egerton and Colin Firth!’   
Laughter and whistling.

Suddenly there’s a finger on his jaw turning his head. Before Taron can process what’s happening Colin’s lips are on his. Colin Firth. The man who kisses people as part of his job. The Academy Award winning sex symbol he still can’t believe considers himself his friend.  
It’s chaste and the touch is way tenderer than in his countless fantasies. The combination of the man’s lips and his aftershave’s scent is by far the most arousing thing Taron has experienced so far. Body responding accordingly. 

As they part, Stephen Fry has a bright smile on his features.  
Colin smiles a swell. But it’s more a shy question. As if saying *Okay?’  
Taron bites his lip and grins. Stupid man. If only he knew.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen. I can’t wait for the Kingsman sequel.’  
Laughter.  
Taron gazes over at his mother. She’s laughing, too. 

 

For the rest of the evening Taron tries to ignore his tight pants. He tries to stop fidgeting every time Colin’s heat intensified perfume hits him like a punch in the face.  
At one point their hands brush against each other and Taron swears he can feel Colin hold his breath. 

 

Much later he says goodnight to his mom and heads for the car. Colin had been busy talking to people who’d come up to him.   
Taron was kind of thankful. It gave him a chance to think about something casual to say and regain his composure.

 

Hyper sensitive and high on pheromones Taron makes it to the after show party somehow. 

 

It had actually happened. Something fans dreamed about according to Twitter and well... he himself had tried to deny wanting.  
He’s looking forward to clearing his head and getting tipsy on Champagne. Just this once.  
Changed and pumped for a blast Taron enters the main building.   
Grosvenor House Hotel matches the luxurious charm of BAFTA: Dimmed lights, music and expensive carpets.  
Taron focusses on the bar. He moves confident. Greeting people, congratulating and listening politely. He’s never seen so many famous, rich and successful icons in one spot.

 

Finally reaching the bar, someone offers him Champagne from a tablet.

‘What happened to your tuxedo?’ Comes a voice from his right.  
‘Colin!’ Taron’s genuine surprise is apparently written all over his face.  
The other man chuckles and reaches for a glass himself.  
‘I thought I might as well join you.’  
‘Not complaining.’  
‘So you thought a tight shirt without tie would be more suitable for this?’ The actor lifts an eyebrow.  
‘I’d no idea what to expect to be honest. I thought in case this is about dancing, I better not ruin the Armani. My manager said it’s okay to change. ’ He takes a sip of the golden drink and waits for the inevitable change of subject with a grin.  
‘Well not the kind of dancing where you ruin your clothes.’ Colin watches the Jazz band on stage.  
Taron casually straightens his collar.  
‘Maybe I was hoping to get ruined a bit. You know. Still waiting for Leo to stroll past and get me a drink.’  
He looks at his friend with an innocent smile.  
Colin orders a Martini.  
‘So he’s your type?’  
The younger man tries not to grin. He was actually interested wasn’t he? He’d discuss his *type* with the guy who was basically *the* type.  
‘Men who kiss colleagues on television are always tempting.’  
He cringes at his own words. Smooth, Taron.  
There’s a pause.  
‘I’m glad you played along.’ Says Colin eventually ‘I wasn’t sure if just getting it over with would work. But the others were clearly determined to see us kiss.’

‘That…That’s how you…?’ Taron blinks. ‘No. Sure. I’m glad you… got it done.’ His posture stiffens involuntarily. This was grounding. Of course Colin had really just done it because the masses cheered.   
He’s angry with himself for getting lost in infantile hopes.  
‘What is it?’ Colin gives him a concerned look. ‘Are you feeling alright?’  
Taron says nothing, just mumbling into his glass before downing the Champaign. 

‘I’m sorry it made you uncomfortable. Media feeds on it and-‘

‘It was unreal, Colin.’   
Colin looks up.  
Taron stares back.  
‘You kissed me as a joke on national television and I…for me it was too real. In front of all these people and there’ll always be evidence and…’ He closes his eyes, wincing internally.  
Colin puts the Martini down and Taron can practically hear him think.  
‘I was quite affected by it.’ The ultimate understatement.  
Taron opens his eyes. Colin’s face is blank.  
‘And I know it’s crazy and childish but it’s not new. These rumours… I was the one giving them reason to think there was truth to it, after all.’ He draws in a breath. ‘I’m burning every time we touch. God this is embarrassing.’ The arousal is back at once.  
As he turns around to order something stronger than Champaign Colin leans in. His voice close to Taron’s ear.   
‘May I kiss you again then?’  
Taron stills. His own heartbeat seems to drown the music.  
‘Here??? You sure you’re not drunk?’  
The insufferable tease chuckles against his cheek.  
‘I kissed you on TV.’  
‘Because Stephen Fry made you do it.’  
Someone takes a photo of them. Taron doesn’t even notice.  
‘That was before you told me that you’re ‘burning every time we touch’.’  
Fuck.  
‘You once called Harry and Eggsy ‘lovers’ in an interview.’ Colin inches away only far enough to look him in the eyes.  
Taron’s pupils are blown wide and he’s literally speechless.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Yes what?’  
‘You’re right. And also, you may kiss me again.’ A grin curls his lips. ‘If you want.’  
Colin nods before reaching inside his pocket to produce a key from it.

‘Go to my room. I’ll follow.’

Letting out a shaky breath Taron grabs the key. He stares at it for a moment as if not sure it’s actually there.

 

He never took steps so slowly and considerate before. Trying not to let his wobbly legs give in under him.  
How is this real life?

The suite is huge and cosy. Cream white furniture and thick wine red curtains.

He’s about to close the door when someone pushes it open again.

 

Colin positively crowds him against the wall and shuts the door with force. He’s out of breath.

‘I sort of ran upstairs.’ He pants into Taron’s mouth, who’s gasping for air like a man drowning.

‘Needy.’ 

Taron closes his lips over the other man’s. This time it’s not chaste but demanding.   
Colin licks the plush bottom lip asking for permission to discover the unknown depth of Taron’s mouth. The broad shoulders slamming against the wall, Taron just moans in anticipation.  
Their tongues meeting sets off a firework behind his lids.  
He hears himself whine, his voice higher than usual and raw.

‘God, you weren’t lying.’   
Colin sounds wrecked. He moves to the prominent jawline to kiss the offered skin eagerly.  
Taron shakes his head.  
‘Tell me what you want.’  
‘Need you so bad. Please. I’ve never been so hard in my life.’ It comes out as a breathy plea.

Colin squeezes his eyes shut taking a deep breath against the sweaty skin pulsing under his touch.  
Fumbling with his buttons he asks.  
‘No one made you this horny before?’  
‘Fuck! No!’  
Taron’s trousers are around his ankles in no time.

‘I’ve imagined this for so long. Making you want me. Having you seated in my lap, gasping my name as you bounce desperately.’ Colin licks over Taron’s swollen mouth, biting down teasingly slow. The sensation makes the boy tremble.

‘I was just.´ another nip. ‘Always too much of a proper man to act on it, I guess. I pushed it away for so long, was in denial. It felt wrong.’  
The young man melting under his touch is too far gone to appreciate all the honesty. He knows that Colin’s primal urges took over just as much.

The air is hot and heavy with arousal.

 

‘I beg you then.’ Taron turns around slowly. ‘Come at me.’  
Head against the cool wall, muscular shoulders heaving, he awaits the body slam.  
A pair of hands slides over the curve of his back and pulls down his pants.  
There’s the sound of shifting fabric.  
Colin crouches behind him.

‘Are you serious?’ Taron shouts in disbelief.

Then there’s a tongue splitting him.

If only he could bite down on the wallpaper for support. He fears his legs might actually go weak this time. The sensation is overwhelming.  
A hum is followed by the tongue working his eager hole.   
‘Oh Gnnhhhh.’ 

His muscles flutter. He’s dripping and sloppy. It’s perfect.

‘Use ‘at fucker of yours already.’ He slurs.

A hand wraps around his leaking cock. His legs are nudged apart. A zipper is opened and then Colin pumps Taron’s erection in time with his growl. The deep voice vibrating near his nape makes him shudder.

‘I eat you out and make you drip and now you refer to this.’ He gives Eggsy’s cock a squeeze. ‘As a fucker.'

‘That’s what it’s for, no?’ Taron feels like he’s about to pass out. His shirt is soaked with sweat. He could come just from looking at Colin leaking against his crack.  
All air is leaving his lungs as the tip teases his rim and finally pushes all the way in, steady and slowly.

'You're unbelievable.'

Taron registers the condom. The thought of Colin carrying one with him *just in case*…

It’s his last coherent thought.

‘Christ.’ Colin’s nose presses into the crook of his neck. He picks up a steady pace.  
Taron tries hard not to cry out.  
‘Let me hear you. Please. It’s that good, yeah?’  
He strokes faster.  
The young man pushes back in response.

‘You’re so tight and eager like you never had it before, love.’

A sob escapes Taron’s mouth and he braces his head against one forearm. He meets each thrust like his life depends on it. His breath hitches.

‘Am I the first one to take care of you this way?’ Colin’s voice is husky.

‘Am I the first to come in your ass?’

Too much. Taron comes with a cry. Cock twitching and spurting all over the palm stroking him through it. His inner walls clenching impossibly tighter around Colin’s prick.

‘Yes.yes.yes,yes.yehe-‘ Gasps the boy in a high pitched voice.

He gets fucked through his orgasm. 

Taron’s pretty little noises and abandon. Because of him. For him.

It’s enough to make Colin fill the condom, buried deep in the over sensitive, flushed arse. Collapsing against Taron’s back he starts planting kisses all over it. If it wasn’t for Colin’s body holding him upright, Taron would’ve collapsed by now.

 

After a long moment of blissful panting and climax-high praise, Colin goes to find a flannel and cleans both of them.

 

Taron lies on the suite’s bed by now, already close to sleep.   
The older man has to take it in for a while. The sight of a blissed out, utterly shagged colleague, friend and lover. He’s still wearing the tight shirt.  
After cleaning up, Colin takes Taron’s upper body in his arms, leaning him against his chest to get rid of the last piece of clothing. Lids heavy the boy tries to cooperate. But his limps are made of lead and he just smiles at the sight of Colin’s face before drifting off again.

 

The next morning comes softly. Sunshine reaching for Taron’s silhouette through the curtains. 

 

It’s still early.   
He’s about to go back to sleep, when a massive ache and the arm across his waist remind him of last night.  
*Sugar plum fairies…Ugh.’  
The arm is pleasant proof that it wasn’t a dream. The ache is a less pleasant one.  
He tries to shift and take some weight off his backside.   
The perfect creature lying next to him and looking all grumpy in their sleep, starts moving.  
‘No, no, no. Sleep.’ He whispers.  
It has the opposite effect.   
Colin’s eyes jerk open.  
‘Good morning.’ Another whisper. This time closer to Colin’s face.  
‘Taron.’   
No one has ever said his name with more wonder in their voice. Like he’s another dream.

‘How do you feel?’ Colin’s morning voice is hot and low, thinks Taron.

‘Like a naughty, young actor who spent the night with Mr. Darcy.’ 

He winces as Colin lifts his arm and he can finally shift.

‘Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. I completely lost my mind last night.’ He looks miserable.

Taron giggles.

‘You Sir.’ He kisses Colin’s nose. ‘Were an absolute Gentleman and took care of my raging hard-on. The best night of my life. Period.’

Colin blushes and smiles silently.

‘Let’s call the room service for some breakfast.’

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
